Game of Honor
by leo0074
Summary: When war breaks out across the land, who will remain victorious? With the death of a King, the return of the Dragons and the fight for the Iron Throne, conflict escalates to the point where only the toughest of warriors can survive. In a world with fragile things like bonds, loyalty and most importantly, honor, how long can someone last? (I don't own Game of Thrones or For Honor.)
1. Prologue: The Three Factions

**Happy new year guys! I really have no clue as to how this idea even came to my mind, but I just could not help myself, I really wanted to give this a try!**

 **For Honor is game I really enjoy playing and the story of this world is one I am really intrigued about. Knowing that, Game of Thrones is another one of those treasures that one cannot stop loving/hating for numerous reasons, but I honestly found myself writing a fic where I can combine these two worlds into one.**

 **How this story will play out? Well, I guess we all are just going to have to wait and see how this goes, cause not even know where this story may lead to. In any case, I think that is all I have to say for this prologue, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Three Factions**

* * *

 _ **If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles…**_

 _ **-Sun Tzu**_

* * *

 **Knights**

* * *

"So it is true then, Lord Eddard Stark has committed treason against the crown and has been taken prisoner in King's Landing." The voice of a woman echoed throughout the dark corridors, where nothing but small candles produced what little light there was to illuminate the cold stone walls. "I pray for the seven gods that this is nothing more than a big misunderstanding."

"The Lannisters are the ones pulling the ropes here, and with the new King at their disposal, they can do whatever they want with the land, so I have no doubts that it is only a matter of time before he gets executed." The sound of chainmail and leather scraping could be heard, as the man who spoke crossed his arms in contempt.

Lifting a drink to his own lips, a man clad in heavy armor and a helmet resting by his side, spoke with a grunt of displeasure. "These news brings a lot of trouble to the Legion. Not only will we need to send somebody else to take the position of Warden of the North, but we currently don't have any Wardens who hail from there that are competent enough to fit the roll."

"Is it really necessary for the Warden to be from the North? We have a good number of other Wardens who can definitely fit the criteria."

"Don't be foolish! It has been stated generations ago that the assigned Warden of each kingdom must be native to their land. Besides, do you really believe that the people from the North will accept a foreigner as their sworn protector?"

Before any more arguments could be made, the person seating at the middle of the large table lifted a hand. "That's enough, Ser Rowan. We are all well familiar to how the procedure of assignment goes, to which is why I believe the time has come for the Iron Legion to add new recruits from the North into our ranks. Ned Stark is a very good friend of mine and one hell of a Warden. He was a huge asset for the Iron Legion, so replacing him will not be an easy task."

The armored Knight nodded. "To that I agree my Lord, which is why we need to give this matter serious consideration before making a definite decision. With that said, are there any candidates who we can put into consideration?"

There was a moment of chatter around the table. A moment on which everyone discussed what the best attributes for a new member of the Iron Legion would be and just who were the individuals who could posses them. And so one after another, everyone fell silent after a few possible best candidates were named.

"I propose Robb Stark, the first and oldest son of Lord Eddard Stark, to be a potential candidate. Not only is he young and shares the same blood as his father, but I heard that he excels in the art of swordsmanship, well above the level of an average warrior."

"I think not." Stated the man with a shook of his head. "There is word going around about him mobilizing the entirety of the North as a united force in an attempt to rescue his father. If this is in fact true, then his actions will most likely lead to a war that will consume the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms, and we as men of the Iron Legion and keepers of peace cannot allow such thing to happen."

It was certainly surprising to hear the news about the possibility of war breaking out this soon, but not unexpected. Westeros has always been in a constant state of unbalance and shifts of power between the Great Houses were very common, so it was only a matter of time before the next war came. However, that did not mean that everyone was happy about it, or well, at least not everyone.

A rusty chuckle came from the other side of the table. "Honorable, but foolish. That kid is dooming his own people if he truly believes that he can achieve such thing. A shame really, with that kind of courage he would have made for an excellent Warden."

"If we are looking for someone with the blood of a Stark, then maybe we could consider the bastard son of Lord Stark as well. I heard that he is quite formidable with a sword, perhaps even more than his half-brother. He may be another possible candidate."

The proposition of course earned him an indignant scoff. "A bastard as a member of the Iron Legion? Such preposterous thoughts have no place in this table. Besides, last I heard he was headed to Castle Black to join the Night Watch, so I doubt we'll hear anything from him again."

"Regardless of who may take the position of Warden of the North, we must all remember that it is the King who will make the final decision, not us." The only woman inside the room spoke. "For all we know, he may not even choose an actual member of the Legion but a random Lord who just happens to get in his good side."

"The King wouldn't dare do such thing! The Iron Legion has been in charge of the training and assignment of Wardens throughout the Seven Kingdoms for generations!" The statement of course provoked a laugh of mockery from one of his comrades. "Is there something you find amusing, Ser Peyton?"

"I do in fact." The man wearing the heaviest looking armor out of anyone on the table stood up, his head hidden by an iron helmet. "Are you forgetting that man, Tywin Lannister, who was appointed as the Warden of the West despite never being a member of the Iron Legion?"

"That's enough both of you!" The older man on the table stood up from his seat and nailed his longsword on the table. "I wont tolerate any of my captains bickering with each other like brats while the assembly is still in session!"

The harshness on which the man spoke was old, but strong enough to bring order back to the table. Satisfied with the return of silence in the room, he retrieved his weapon from the table and sat down again.

"Good, so now that everyone finally decided to stop acting like a bunch of morons, let us discuss about the possible war that is coming." Obtaining a nod of agreement from each member present on the table, he proceeded to speak. "The Iron Legion has been serving Westeros and its people for hundreds of years, doing its best to avoid and suppress any conflict that arises all around the Seven Kingdoms for the sake of peace, and will continue to do so for a hundred more. With that said, by no means can we allow a war to break out, especially not with winter being so close. If this were to happen, then I'm afraid the Legion will have no option than to fight off the North an end this rebellion once and for all." He turned his head to the direction on which two of his most trusted captains were. "Ser Peyton and Ser Rowan, you both will head to the North and speak with Robb Stark, see if you can talk him down from doing anything reckless like pursuing this war of his."

The two Knights responded with a _"Yes my Lord"_ at the same time, bowing respectfully before taking their leave. Once they were out of the room, the woman on the table decided to make her voice known.

"Is it alright to send someone like Ser Rowan to this sort of task, my Lord?" She asked with concern. "Wouldn't it have been better if it were you the one to speak to the Stark boy? I mean, you are the Warden of Castle Stone and Commander of the Iron Legion, dealing with politics has always been one of your strengths."

"I trust that they both are fully capable of completing this task. And who better than Ser Peyton, a Lawbringer of all people, to bring order to all the chaos in the North?" Said the older knight with some humor in his voice. "Besides, I'll be going to King's Landing to go and speak to our new King, see if perhaps I can convince him to spare Ned's life so we can avoid an unnecessary war."

"I guess that makes sense. Am I correct in assuming that I'll be the one in charge of Castle Stone while you are away, my Lord?"

"That's correct." Replied the old Warden, nodding softly to the woman as he stood up. "With those two gone, it will take another Warden to maintain order in this place, and you are the one I trust the most to do just that. Can I count on you, Krea?"

"Of course my Lord, I will not fail you."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Picking his steel helmet from the table, the man prepared to take his leave. "Tell Maester Cassius to have my horse and a whole platoon of some of our best men ready, I'll be leaving before dawn."

"At once sire."

War was coming, either they wanted it or not. However, the brothers and sisters of the Iron Legion were always prepared for it. If either savages from the mountains, the Wildlings of the north, nefarious Vikings, a Dothraki horde, the Iron Islands, the reclusive Samurai or even the Great Houses of Westeros ever decided to attack them, then nothing but a guaranteed death awaited them.

For one does not choose the Iron Legion, the Iron Legion chooses them.

* * *

 **Samurai**

* * *

Nothing but the pure intensity of the sun could be felt, casting its merciless heat all over a wasteland that could only be described as a lifeless desert, burning the skin and slowly draining whatever life remained on the arid land.

No life could be seen aside from the few figures that traveled under the burning rays of light, moving through the infertile and dying land. Their group consisting in nothing more than a few men, women and children.

Things weren't looking good. Food was running out and so did the water supply. If things were to continue like this, then it was most likely that none of them would live to witness the coming days. The situation was growing more desperate each passing day, and Daenerys knew that more than anybody else.

The responsibility of Khaleesi and the life of the Dothraki that remained loyal to her weighed over her shoulders like a cloth of iron. She tried every possible solution she could think of, something that could perhaps allow her and her people to survive through these harsh times, but her efforts resulted in nothing but failure.

Even the bloodriders who she sent out days ago in search for any signs of cities, or perhaps even food and water, returned with nothing but thirst.

"Ser Jorah." She finally spoke after hours of silence, but one could tell by the sound of her voice alone that she too was tired. "How much longer before we reach the nearest settlement?"

There was a moment of silence, as the Knight took a moment to think before sighing in resignation. "It could perhaps be two weeks from here on until we get to Bayasabhad, but seeing how everyone else is holding right now, it will probably take more."

"We will not last that long!" The desperation of the Khaleesi was clear. Even Jorah was well aware of how dire the situation was, and could not help but curse at his inability to choose a better route after the majority of the Dothraki left with a new Khal. "My people are dying, and if we don't do something about it soon, then none of us will make it out of this desert alive."

"I know Khaleesi, but…" He couldn't get himself to finish the last sentence, feeling ashamed of his own failure. "We don't have any other option."

His words sank deep inside Daenerys mind.

Did they really have no other option than to continue on this pointless journey that will most definitely lead to their demise. Was there really nothing she could do for her people other than dying alongside them? No, there was no way she would ever allow something like that to happen.

She needed to do something. Anything. As long as it could help her save her people, then she would do it. The question is, what?

"Khaleesi, may I have a word with you?" Jorah was quick to stand up when one of the slaves approached them, the Knight's hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to defend his Khaleesi.

Daenerys recognized the slave as one of the few that she has freed that still desired to stay by her side. His face looked quite familiar, yet she somehow could not remember where she exactly saw him.

"You may." With a gesture of her hand, she ordered the Jorah to stand down.

The slaves usually avoided speaking directly to her out of fear of getting decapitated by one of her bloodriders, which was something that she of course would never allow to happen. Knowing that, she was curious as to just what the former slave wanted to speak with her about.

It was obvious that he was not of Dothraki heritage or from any of the other near lands, so she didn't bother to use the same formalities. Instead, much to her own surprise, he was speaking in the Common Tongue. His figure of speech had a strange accent to it, one that she was not familiar with.

She could tell that he was clearly foreign by his appearance alone, as even his physical and facial features were quite different to that of any other culture that she has seen.

Kneeling before her, the man spoke with a respectful tone. "My Khaleesi, I am fully aware of the gravity of our current situation. I know that it is not my place to influence or criticize the decisions that you make, but I'm afraid that if we are to continue through our current path, then nothing but death will await us at the end of our journey."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" It was Jorah who questioned the former slave, clearly not very fond of the man. "Right now we are headed to what is possibly the closest populated settlement in the entirety of this deserted wasteland."

"No. There is another place that we can probably settle in." He refuted almost instantly, his voice maintaining a solid yet respectful tone. "I've been here before. I recognize this place. We are not that far from where my homeland is. My home."

The former slaver was confused by this newfound information. He has never heard about any village or city that was located anywhere this close to the Red Waste. Then again, it was up to debate if a slave giving out this information could be considered a trustworthy source or not. Unfortunately, he had no chance to reply before the Last Targaryen walked right past him.

"Is it true?!" She questioned in eagerness, her composure almost lost due to the news. Crouching at his same height, she asked once again. "Where is this place? How far is it from here?"

"Over there far in the west, going all the way pass the horizon is where my homeland is located." He pointed far away in the distance, right where a large column of mountains could be seen. "It will probably take three or four days to get there if we continue at our current pace."

Dany's face lighted up almost instantly in what could only be described as authentic joy. If he was speaking the true, then perhaps there still was hope for her people!

"Why didn't you bother to mention this before? Why now of all times?" Questioned Jorah, skeptical about this unknown region.

"My land isn't exactly fond of foreigners, so I was unsure if it was wise talk about it before. However, seeing how desperate our current situation is, I thought that it would be best for the Khaleesi to be the one to decide."

Daenerys could see the reasoning behind his actions. If what he was implying was anything to go by, then it was up to her understanding that this land he spoke of was in fact not a safe place. There was a great chance that going there could put her people in harm's way.

She lifted his head so she could look at the slave directly in the eyes. "What is this place that you speak of?" She asked with delicacy, aware of the apprehension in his mind.

Returning her gaze, the man answered. "The land of the Samurai…"

"By the seven…" Mumbled Jorah under his breath as he took a step back in shock.

He was well aware of who the Samurai were and what they do, and he had no intention of going anywhere near them, especially their homeland of all places. The land he was speaking about was a dangerous and forbidden place that only very few knew of it's location. It was perhaps even more dangerous than being stranded here in the desert.

"Khaleesi, please listen to me. Whatever we do, we must avoid that place however we can." He told her in all seriousness, but she hardly listened to anything that he was saying.

Dany was curious as to what this mysterious new land was like. She has never heard anything about this so called Samurai or even what they are. "Ser Jorah, what do you know about these people called Samurai? I'm unfamiliar with the term."

Jorah resisted the urge to release a heavy sigh, as he was left with no other option than to answer. "The Samurai are formidable warriors that value honor and loyalty above anything else. For them, respect is everything. From what I heard, one of them can equal up to ten trained warriors or perhaps even more. I even had the displeasure of meeting one of them at one time a few years back." Told Jorah with a light groan, as he couldn't help but rub his stomach on the place where a sword once went through. "And lets just say that he left on my something more than a few scars."

"You mean that they are like the Dothraki?"

"No. Unlike the Dothraki, they are disciplined and their culture is mainly sedentary, as they have already established themselves in lands of their own. And while their military strength is unknown, most people are smart enough to avoid them."

She nodded in understanding, now seeing where some of his fear for these individuals was coming from. But there was still something that she did not quite understand.

"I can see why you are so concerned about them, but what's preventing us from talking with them? Perhaps there's a chance for us to reach an agreement."

"Because they are very territorial people and prefer to live in isolation. They do not take invaders lightly and aren't interested in having any diplomatic relationships or open trade with outsiders." He warned her, hoping that he could make her see why choosing to travel to the Samurai lands was a bad idea. "It is not known why they never attempt to expand their territory, but almost no one has ever seen it."

"Then it is decided then." Stretching her arm to the former slave, Daenerys helped him get back on his feet. "Please, lead us to this place."

"Khaleesi, please stop moment and reconsider…" Jorah tried to change the young girl's mind, but the Last Targaryen was having none of that.

"I've made up my mind Ser Jorah. I rather take my chances with the Samurai and attempt to make an agreement with them, rather than spend another minute on a pointless journey in this forsaken desert."

Seeing that there was no changing her mind, Jorah could do nothing but sigh in defeat. "Alright, I'll follow you whatever path you choose to go Khaleesi."

"Good." Nodding in satisfaction, she turned her attention back to the former slave. "Before we leave, may I please know your name?"

Taken back by the sudden request, the man had to pause for a moment to gather his thoughts. "My name is Makoto. Hayashi Makoto."

* * *

 **Vikings**

* * *

Raindrops were falling from the sky without any signs of stopping, causing the sea waves to rage across the water, making it much harder to navigate. But that was not enough to hinder their ships from reaching their destination. In fact, the cold winds of the storm were making them go even faster.

The gods were no doubt smiling upon them.

Their ships ravaged the coasts one by one. As they got closer, the smell of the seawater that was assaulting his nostrils grew stronger, along with the smell of ashes and burning flesh. It was the smell of death. He knew that very well and took it as a signal.

Tonight it was either plunder or die with glory and dine in Valhalla.

"Brace for impact!" He heard someone shout.

The wooden floor trembled like thunder when the ship finally hit the coast. Neither he or the other warriors wasted time and jumped overboard, landing on his feet on the wet sand. He could see how the beach was full of the corpses of his fallen comrades, all with a burning arrow buried deep in their bodies. But that did not stop him from rushing forward as a hail of arrows rain upon them.

"Shields up!" The Warlord ordered as he raised his own above his head, stopping the incoming projectiles. The ones behind him did as they were told, but some were not so lucky and perished under the rain of arrows. "Now warriors! To the wall!" The moonlight served as their guide through the darkness on their way up, allowing them to join the others who were already there to climb.

Torches began to light up, illuminating the large stone walls that served as the only thing standing between the Vikings and their plunder. And tonight, they had no intention of leaving this place empty-handed.

-)))o(((-

Stannis Baratheon was forced to control his anger with gritted teeth. The sight of the invaders as they attempted to bypass the walls of his castle was enough to put the man in a state of utter irritation. One that he had to maintain hidden under his cold and professional demeanor.

The idea of these savages daring to attack him of all people was laughable at best, but not for him. He found the whole act insulting. If they really thought even for a second that coming to this island with their ships, screaming like animals and demanding war was a good idea, then even he had a hard time figuring out just how incompetent their leader must be. Then again they are nothing but a bunch of savages, so _thinking_ was definitely not a capability that they possessed.

He trusted that the fortress of Dragonstone, a place that was specifically designed to stand almost any kind of siege possible, would stand strong against these invaders. But that did not mean that it was impossible to go pass its defenses. And the last and only line of defense that stood between them and the enemy was those damned walls.

"Archers ready!" He ordered to the garrison. The tips of their arrows were burning brightly in flames. "Fire!"

Moving his hand forward, his men fired their arrows at the enemies that were still coming from the coast. They were able to kill a few of them while others hit some of the ships, lighting them up on fire. Watching them burn as they gave light to the dark night, he immediately saw as a grapple latch itself into the edge of the wall. His confusion to this however soon turned into surprise when he saw a barbarian climb from there.

"Damn Vikings…" He cursed them under his breath, pulling his sword out of its sheath and stabbing the warrior in middle of the chest before he could even react. After that he gave the grapple a swift kick, removing it from its place. Unfortunately, more and more grapples came, allowing even more of the enemy troops to climb over. The battle was now taking place above the walls of Dragonstone.

Stannis parried a battle-ax from one of the enemies, causing the invader to lose his footing before slashing his chest open, letting his insides spill over the stone floor. He then went after the closest enemy, cutting his head clean-off his shoulders.

"Hold your ground! Do not let them advance any further!"

It was unexpected to see these savages using tools to shot grapples all the way up here to climb the wall. These barbarians were probably the last people he would ever think that would have something like this. And as he and his men continue to fend off the Viking horde, he soon came to realize that even though they were savages, they definitely had enough strength to be considered formidable opponents, as many of his own soldiers have already fallen to their steel.

More of the Vikings seemed to come after another, but his troops were still more than enough to hold the battle in their favor. The barbarians no doubt had strength but not the discipline required to hold a long-term battle in a place where the enemy clearly had a tactical advantage over them. It was due to this fact that his men were able to push them back just enough to reclaim almost full control of the wall, and soon enough, they began to retreat.

As the battle progressed, Stannis suddenly found himself blocking an incoming attack from a gladius sword. He tried to retaliate, but his opponent stopped his attack with a shield and tried to bash him forward, only for Stannis to get himself out of the way just in time to avoid another incoming strike. _Whoever this man is, he is definitely not like the others._ He observed with caution, not taking his sight away from the Viking that was was now circling him. His opponent was speaking in a strange language, but he barely gave it any attention.

"I do not know the reason for why you are here savage, but I can tell you that the only thing you will find is the steel of my blade inserted deep inside your throat." No matter what happens tonight, Stannis Baratheon was by no means ever going to allow the audacity of attacking him and his home go unpunished. Of that he sworn under his own name.

-)))o(((-

The Warlord chuckled in amusement, utterly surprised by the level of skill in swordsmanship that his opponent possessed. The prospect of fighting a worthy opponent from out of the large number of weaklings that he has already killed so far was enough to bring a huge sickening smile to his face. And even though he was able to realize how the battle was turning out for him and his people, he knew that at the very least they must be enjoying the wonders of Valhalla at this very moment.

"Come on you filthy Knight, show me if you have what it takes!" He clashed both his sword and shield together. He by no means liked the idea of retreating, but as a Jarl and representative of his people, he needed to do what was best for them.

The order to retreat back to the ships was already given. Of course some of them decided to stay and keep fighting, wishing to die on their feet with honor alongside their Jarl, but he had no intention of going back home without a proper fight to keep his blood boiling. The Warlord could not allow this many of his people by slain without ever entering the fortress for its plunder.

They were the Crow Clan for Odin's sake!

He roared as he charged forward and brought his sword down to his enemy. The man blocked his attack with great force and pushed him back before trying to stab him. Putting his shield down, the Warlord bounced the sword off and took the chance to headbutt him in the face.

The Knight stumbled back in pain, but quickly composed himself.

But it was too late.

That moment was everything the Viking warrior needed to unleash two consecutive slashes, missing the first attack but landing the second one above the shoulder. A lot of blood came from the wound, but the cut was not deep enough to be considered life-threatening. It did not matter however, as his opponent fell down to the ground, losing the grip on his sword in the process.

He was wide open for the killing blow.

The Warlord laughed in contempt before roaring to the heavens. He was thankful to the Gods for giving him this worthy adversary. But the pleasantries were now over. Now it was the time to take his life.

Or so he thought before he felt the sensation of cold steel in his back.

-)))o(((-

"My Lord." Sheathing his bloody sword after killing the Viking, Davos helped Stannis get back on his feet. "Are you alright?"

Stannis didn't give an answer. He grunted while holding the side of his wound. Thankfully the wound that savage inflicted on him barely took some of his flesh, so he was able to stand with minor pain. Even he had to be thankful to his loyal Knight for saving his life. He will definitely remember that. But now was not the time.

"What is the situation?" Stannis asked, forcing his way to look outside Dragonstone and to the beach below that laid full of corpses. The battle seemed to be reaching its conclusion.

"We were able to push the enemy off the walls and are now retreating back to their ships. We lost many of our own men during the initial attack, but we still hold more than enough to chase them."

"Good. Prepare the archers then, we will finish them all off as they flee. I have no intentions of letting them escape after what they did."

"Yes my Lord, I will gather them as soon as I…"

"Perhaps that wouldn't be the wise thing to do, my Lord." Spoke a woman in red clothes as she approached them, watching as the Vikings returned to the sea.

"What do you mean?" Stannis questioned the Red Priest, annoyed by the idea of letting these savages go but interested in what she had to say.

Melisandre took her gaze away from the coast to look a torch that remained at the side. "I can see it in the fire. The Lord of Light has important plans for them."

The Onion Knight moved uncomfortably, clearly not convinced by her words. "What purpose could a bunch of Vikings serve your god?"

"The Lord of Light has a purpose for everyone, Ser Davos." Melisandre then smiled. "That includes you as well."

"Enough." Ordered Stannis. He was wounded and had no time to listen to useless bickering. He had a castle to run and defenses to prepare. "What does the Lord of Light told you to do?"

"Right now nothing, but the time will come for you to act, my Lord." Looking back at the horizon, the red woman whispered softly. "For the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Ad that's probably it for this prologue. I have to admit, I'm pretty excited for all the things I can workout within the elements of For Honor and Game of Thrones.**

 **As you guys must have guessed, the Knights and the Iron Legion will be focused more in the entire conflict that will take place in Westeros between the great Houses. Who's side they will fight with? Only time will tell, that's for sure.**

 **The initial events evolving the Dawn Empire and the Samurai will take place in Essos with Daenerys and her people for the time being. How that will go is still unsure, but I can say that it will be an interesting aspect to work with.**

 **And last but not least, the Vikings. They will probably be the trickiest ones for me to work with. Aside from the fact that I have yet to introduce them properly, they will get involved in a lot of events and people, so it is only a matter of time before the Three Factions clash with each other once again, along with any other faction that may join the carnage.**

 **With that said, please let me know what you guys think and any constrictive criticism is welcome. I wish you all a wonderful day and great new year.**


	2. Knights l: Talk of Leaders

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of this fun little story of mine. I got to say, I have a lot of fun writing this. Clearly I'm surprised of the apparent lack of For Honor X Game of Thrones crossover out there, and I feel that since I'm doing one of those few, then I better do my best and construct a story that everybody can enjoy. And when the White Walkers arrive? That shit will get pretty intense.**

 **Anyway, I'll like to answer a few questions I received on the prologue, so let's get to it.**

 **Guest No.1:**

 **I have no idea why you bothered putting all of that info-dumb that has absolutely no relation to the story at all. Not even a critic. Please refrain of putting anything that by no means helps or at the very least has something to do with the story.**

 **Austin:**

 **Thanks. I do consider putting different kinds of heroes in the story, but I'm not sure about the Wu Lin yet. Maybe I'll include them, but their faction is not really composed of an army since their heroes traveled to the west. So like I said, they may be here, but I don't plan of making them a full faction of their own.**

 **Eye:**

 **No. How I'm putting things in the story is that the Knights of the Iron Legion reside in Westeros. The Dawn Empire of the Samurai is somewhere in Essos near the sea and the Warborn Clan of the Vikings reside somewhere around the Shivering Sea.**

 **Not that many questions, but I guess that's fine. So enough said and please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting…**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Sun Tzu**_

* * *

 **Knights l: Talk of Leaders**

* * *

The sound of the constant trotting of hooves traveled a cross the cold forest. Moving through the daylight was a group of at least fifty men traveling on horseback, each one wearing heavy armor of green, gold and black colors. In the center of the group one could see a banner with a symbol that brought pride and respect wherever it went. It was the symbol of the Iron Legion.

Leading the group of Knights one could see two men. They were recognized as heroes by many and feared by a lot more. Their individual names did not matter, but what they were. What they represented was what defined them.

A Lawbringer, who enforce the laws of the land and brings punishment and retribution without mercy. And a Conqueror, and elite soldier trained to crush the enemies of the Legion. These warriors of course were not a common sight in these regions, especially not in the North. So whoever saw them would wonder, what were they doing so far from the famous Castle Stone, home of the Iron Legion? And who was the poor soul they were looking for?

"Damn, I should have brought a coat." Cursed the Conqueror with a shiver. The low temperatures of the area were starting to affect him.

The man riding next to him released an annoyed sigh. "Cease your whining Rowan, you are embarrassing yourself."

"Easy for you to say! I bet you must have a cozy fur coat under all that junk you call armor."

The Lawbringer didn't bother to give a proper response. Instead, he decided to remain quiet, thinking that perhaps if he were to ignore his traveling partner, then he would eventually shut his big mouth.

"Hey, you better don't start ignoring right me now. I'll get mad, you know?" The only answer the Conqueror received from Peyton was more silence. "Tch, whatever. I just hope this Robb Stark appreciates the lengths we had to travel to get all the way into this dump."

The Conqueror had no idea why the Commander choose him of all people for a diplomatic mission like this one. He could understand why he choose Ser Peyton, he was a Lawbringer after all. But him? The only good thing he was good at was in crushing other people's skulls. And apparently he does a good enough job to earn him a tittle from the former King, Robert Baratheon, along with a place inside the Iron Legion despite his criminal background. Destiny sure is full of surprises, isn't it?

He still wonders what did the Commander saw in him that day. What made the old man decide to recruit him into the most prestigious order of Knights in all of Westeros? That thought still lurks inside his head up until this very day.

And so the Knights of the Iron Legion continue their journey to the North.

-)))o(((-

One of the things he could remember about King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, was the rotting smell of shit that filled the city. That and the never ending corruption that seemed to reach every corner of the streets. Its people didn't make the place look any better.

Of course there were a certain few individuals that were no doubt honest people trying to live through these harsh conditions, but that number was too low even be considered important. Yet no matter how you look at it, it was due to those few good people that he was fully committed to his job as Commander of the Iron Legion and Warden of Castle Stone. They were the people he sworn to protect.

However, all that empathy vanished as soon as he and his men went past the main gate and reached the Royal Palace. Getting off his horse inside the courtyard, the Warden sighed tiredly due to the soreness that the long journey left him. Seven days of traveling on horse with barely any rest was certainly a tiring experience. Even so, he masked his fatigue when a familiar face came to greet him.

"It's a pleasure to have you here with us, Lord Commander Ser Walter Daunger." The man saluted with a friendly smile. One that the Warden was glad to return under his helmet. He could see that he was wearing golden armor due to his status as a Kingsguard, yet he will always remember him as a fellow Warden and former member of the Iron Legion, Ser Barristan Selmy. One of his first and oldest friends. They may have been on opposites sides during the conflict with the Mad King, but that was due to reasons that were beyond their own control.

"Likewise old friend." The Commander said with a tone of nostalgia in his words. With a slight chuckle, the two decided to put formalities aside before finally embracing. There was a lot of things the two would have liked to talk with each other, but time was short and so was the King's patience.

"We received your raven and everything went accordingly as you requested. The King will meet you shortly." Barristan stated before gesturing to the other Kingsguard behind him. "We will escort you to the throne room. I'm sure you are already familiar with the place, but you know how the procedure goes."

"Yes, I'm well aware. Lead the way." The Warden ordered his men to remain in the courtyard with the horses and wait for his return. For the King was waiting and so was the Queen.

-)))o(((-

When Robb Stark first heard that Knights of the Iron Legion came all the way from the South to meet him, he could hardly believe it. It was like one of those dreams he used to have when he was younger. He remembered the tales about the brave heroes of the Iron Legion that could fight against hundreds of foes all by themselves and come out victorious. His first thought was that perhaps they were here to join his cause and help him rescue his father from the Lannisters. And when he entered the tent that they were in and saw them for the first time ever, even if he would never admit it, he felt like a boy gazing at his heroes. But that admiration didn't last long.

"What did you just said?"

"The Iron Legion does not support your war kid. How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?" Repeated the Conqueror while enjoying a large mug full of beer.

"I am not a kid." Retorted Robb to the Conqueror before glaring at the Lawbringer that stood stoically at the middle of the tent. "And why not? I thought the Iron Legion was a supporter of justice."

"Yes. But the Iron Legion is a supporter of peace as well. We do not go to war unless is absolutely necessary." The Lawbringer explained with a calm tone.

"And that means your war is not necessary." Rowan said with a vicious laugh. The Lawbringer of course gave his comrade a hard look behind his helmet that said ' _you aren't helping._ '

"Unnecessary? My father is rotting in a dungeon while my sisters are being treated as prisoners." Robb's voice stayed calm, but one could easily hear the indignation in it. "Are you asking me to let the Lannisters do whatever the want to my family?"

"What I'm asking you is to be patient. Don't do anything stupid like starting a war." Retorted the Lawbringer with a harsher tone, but the Stark was by no means giving up.

"The North is strong. All of my father's bannermen are loyal to him and will do whatever it takes to rescue him."

The Captain approached Robb, reducing the distance between them to just a few centimeters. "And you believe that will be enough? Do you even have allies that will support you or people you can trust to protect the land behind you as your army marches forward?"

"I don't plan on conquering the Seven Kingdoms or even fight every House in Westeros. I only intent to reach King's Landing and get my family back." Robb was forced to look up due to the Lawbringer's larger size, but his gaze did not waver.

"And to do that you have to travel almost half the continent. No matter how you look at it, a lot of people will get involved in this war of yours either they like it or not. The majority of them will not survive the first year." Turning to his partner, Peyton threw the drink off the Conqueror's hand. "Move, its time to go."

"H-Hey! You could have at least let me finish it!" Rowan put his helmet back on as he followed the Lawbringer outside the tent, leaving Robb Stark all by himself with his hands clutching into tight fist. Once they were a fair distance away from the tent, the Conqueror spoke. "Do you think that was a good idea? He didn't seem to take it very well."

"The boy needs to know what he is getting into. He wants war yet is unaware of the full consequences it brings. I only want him to be prepared once everything goes to hell." Replied the Lawbringer. The two were making their way throughout the camp and heading to where their men were resting.

"Ah! tough love I see. But wasn't our mission to convince him into not going to war?"

"Didn't you see the look on his face? There was no way we could have accomplished that without threatening him with physical violence. Besides, this mission was not a complete waste of time. The North has an overwhelming force. If the Iron Legion decides to go to war against them, then at least we know what to expect."

The Conqueror took a moment to think before chuckling to himself. "Heh, I may not know why the Commander choose me to come here, but I can definitely see why he choose you. You are a scary guy, you know that?"

"Of course. You keep reminding me every fucking day."

-)))o(((-

"You are in the presence of his Grace, Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm."

Once the man finished speaking, the Warden gave a polite bow to the young ruler on the iron throne. "My King. I'm very pleased to see you are doing well. You have my condolences for what happened to your father." He then turned to the Queen seating next to him. "And for your husband."

The Queen smiled, seemingly content with his words. But he knew best than to trust that smile. "Your words are much appreciated, Ser Walter. I hope everything is going alright back in Castle Stone."

"Never the better. These times of peace has helped grow our strength back after the last war."

"Yes, your efforts are very much appreciated by the crown. It is an honor to have the Commander of the Iron Legion with us on this day." Spoke the King. His words were obviously a formality, as the sound of his voice betrayed their meaning. "But enough of that. To what do we owe this visit? Have you perhaps come to swear your loyalty to your king?"

"I'm afraid not, sire. As you may know, the ceremony to which the Iron Legion swears its loyalty to the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms has always being held inside the halls of Castle Stone for generations."

"Yes, yes, of course. Traditions are very important after all." Joffrey waved his hand in a dismissing manner, clearly displeased by the Warden's response. "If you aren't here to kneel to me, then why did you came all the way to King's Landing?"

"I came to request for the release of Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell." Stated the Commander, earning a gasp from almost everybody inside the Throne Room.

"You came to free that traitor?!" Joffrey stood up from the throne in anger. His voice raised to the point where even the guards tensed. "Are you here to defy your King as well?!"

The Warden slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, feeling the hostility growing inside the room. "No your majesty, but I'm sure you are aware of how delicate the situation in the North has turned out." His eyes wandered between the golden guards in precaution.

The blond scoffed in annoyance. "Yes. Those insolent dogs of the North are organizing a rebellion against their King."

"And they are doing it because you have their Lord locked inside a dungeon." The old Warden rested a fist on his chest. "I know what he did, but I fear that the balance of the Kingdom is at risk. We will lose much more in the coming war if Eddard Stark continues to remain in imprisonment much longer."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Ser Walter." Queen Cersei spoke with distaste. "That man threatened my son during his attempt to claim the Iron Throne for himself. Those actions cannot go unpunished."

"And I agree. But keeping him locked or even killing him for that matter will only end up hurting the Kingdom on the long run."

"That is true. But the outcome depends entirely on Ned Stark's decision. He was given the choice to either accept Joffrey as his true King in front of everyone and be send to the Wall to join the Night Watch as punishment, or choose death." Her smile seemed to return.

"I see. In that case I believe there isn't much I can do." He then turned to the awaiting King. "Your grace, may I please request a meeting with the prisoner?"

There was a grunt of displeasure coming from the King. He looked at his mother as if asking for her opinion. The Warden was not able to hear what they were talking about, but he always found Cersei's smiles somehow disturbing to look at. "I believe there wont be any trouble. I will have the guards escort you to the underground dungeons." Joffrey gestured the Kingsguard to obey.

"Thank you your grace." With another cordial bow, the Warden took his leave. However, he was stopped when he heard the Queen speak once again.

"Oh. Before you leave Ser Walter, may I ask how has my cousin been doing under your command?" He knew that she was speaking out of curtesy. He was well aware that she did not care about her own cousin as much as she pretended.

"She is doing quite well your highness. She misses her family very much."

Cersei smiled again. This time a little more forcefully. "That's great to hear. In that case I'll leave her well being under your care, Lord Commander." And with those final words, the great doors connecting to the Throne Room closed.

-)))o(((-

Krea Lannister gazed at the fields that surrounded Castle Stone. Her hand clad in chainmail brushed the cold stone that composed the large fortress. War was coming. She could feel it in the wind that hit the multiple banners that carried the symbol of the Iron Legion. They all could be spotted hanging proudly around the castle walls.

She was worried about her Commander's safety. The old man was one of the strongest swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms, she had no doubt about that, but King's Landing was a city plagued with infamy and corruption. And worst of all, it was the place where her distant cousin, Cersei Lannister, rules without restraint. She could only pray to the seven for the Lord Commander to be able to return safely. The man was probably the closest thing she had to a family ever since she joined the Legion.

"Captain." She heard someone call for her. It was one of the inner-guards that were stationed inside the castle. "A raven just arrived carrying a message from Captain Ser Peyton."

The blond was not surprised at all by this. It was to be expected that since she was the one left in charge of Castle Stone, the responsibility of answering any arriving messages would fall in her shoulders. With that said, she extended her hand without wasting another second and the soldier was quick to hang over the message before being dismissed. Breaking the seal, she read the contents of the letter.

"So it seems they failed." The Warden mumbled to herself in disappointment.

Apparently Robb Stark had no intention of getting his troops back to the North. She couldn't blame him given his circumstances, but a part of her desired to run her sword across his heart and prevent the coming war from ever happening. She didn't care if the boy ended up killing the entirety of her family, but the conflict itself will end up killing thousands of innocent people.

The last few days have been nothing but trouble for her. Releasing a tired sigh, Krea could feel a coming headache but suppressed the feeling. She had a lot of responsibilities that she still needed to attend to, so right now was not the time to show any kind of weakness in front of her subordinates. Someone needed to defend the place.

-)))o(((-

The sound of a metallic door being unlocked was heard and a lone light could be seen shinning through the endless darkness that occupied the large corridors. With that, a man wearing heavy armor entered through the door with a torch in hand.

"Ned…" Called the old Warden as he moved through the seemingly empty cell. "Are you here, Ned?"

There was no response at first. The Commander tried to see what laid beyond the darkness, but he was limited to where the torch could only reach. However, the sound of chains scrapping was heard, along with a familiar voice.

"Wal? Is… Is that you" The Warden heard someone speak and advanced forward into the room. Soon enough, he found who he was looking for. It was Ned Stark. His hands chained to the other side of the room, treated like a dog.

"It is." The Commander responded. Kneeling next to his old friend, he searched for any sights of injuries, analyzing his general state. Walter frowned at what he found. Ned's body was full of bruises, along with symptoms of dehydration and lack of eating. His leg didn't seemed to be in good shape either. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? I've had better days." The Warden of the North chuckled to himself. It was good to see that the old fool still had some spirit in him.

"That you do. Here, I brought you some water." Ned took the offering without complain and brought it to his lips. "Take it slowly."

"I know…" Ned cleaned his mouth and took a few moments to calm his breathing before speaking. "What are you doing here, Wal? We are a little too far from Castle Stone."

"I'm here because of you Ned. I heard about what happened. After I was told that Jon Arryn died and that you were becoming the next Hand of the King, I thought things were going to start getting better for the Kingdom. Now imagine my surprise when I heard that you tried to take the throne from the current King." The Warden removed his helmet to look at each others eyes. "For the gods sake Ned, I bet it was that damn pride of yours what brought you here."

"It was not…about pride. I was doing the right thing." Ned said between heavy breaths.

"The right thing? How is betraying the King the right thing? Sure, he is far from the most pleasant person to talk with, but I don't believe that's enough of a reason to warrant a betrayal."

"No, you don't understand. Joffrey is not the rightful King. He never was." Ned took more water. "After Robert's death, the next in line to the Iron Throne is his brother, Stannis Baratheon."

Walter blinked. "Ned, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that Joffrey is not Robert's son…" Ned paused for a moment as he continues to breath heavily. "…You need to get out of here."

"I…I don't understand. Why?"

"Because the only reason there is for them…to allow you come see me and risk their secret being exposed…is because they want you dead as well."

The Warden could barely grasp what he was being told by his friend and fellow Warden. However, the sudden sound of something coming from the dark caught his attention. There was the sound of his own breathing, along with the large amount of footsteps coming from outside the room. And they were getting closer.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's it for now folks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter with the Knights and the characterization I'm giving each character in their personality. I don't intent to describe the armor or how each Hero looks because I want you guys to be able to familiarize your own custom characters and imagine them as you read the story. There are multiple Heroes of the same class, in case anybody was wondering.**

 **There is a little more background to the apparent trap that the good-old Warden has fell into, which will have depth and explanation in the next Knight chapter. With that said, the next chapter will feature Daenerys as she travels depth into the land of the Samurai. How will that go I wonder. After that it will be the turn of the Vikings and then again to the Knights.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think and any kind of suggestions will be considered if they offer an actual opinion of the story. Questions will be answered in the next chapter as well, so don't be shy and ask away, I'll do my best to answer.**

 **With all of that said and done, I wish you all a great year! Happy 2019!**


	3. Samurai l: The Forbidden Land

**Makes me happy to see so many people liking the story so far. I've enjoyed myself writing this quite a bit. Personally, I'm actually a Samurai loyalist myself when I play. And I sure am looking forward to the next heroes Ubisoft will be adding the next season. Not sure what to think of an axe wielding Samurai, but I am excited for a new Knight with both sword and shield. I mean, that setup is so iconic that I just can't believe it took years before it was actually made!**

 **Anyway, I would like to answer a few question I received from the previous chapter.**

 **Austin:**

 **Game effects? You mean like the Revenge system? Not sure if that's what you are referring to.**

 **Sam hill:**

 **I may include them some way or another. How? Not really sure right now, but it is a possibility.**

 **Guess:**

 **There's a chance that I may put the Wu Lin in the story, yes. And I don't see any reason to not have the Unsullied. There's also the fact that the entire business regarding them had a great impact in Dany's character.**

 **Graymar1:**

 **Thanks! And as for how has the existence of the Iron Legion impacted Westeros as a whole, well I rather don't do an info-dump for this and release some bits of information as the story progresses.**

 **Well, I guess those are all the question for the moment. So** **enough said and please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance…**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Sun Tzu**_

* * *

 **Samurai l: The Forbidden Land**

* * *

"Stay close and follow my lead." Advised Makoto as he guided them through the swamp. He was given a horse, so it became much easier to perform his task as a guide. "Its easy to get lost in these parts. A lot of people have died trying to get through here."

"You seem to know your way around. How long has it been since you left?" Asked Dany as she rode alongside him. Jorah was following close from behind, along with the rest of the remaining Dothraki.

"I'm not really sure myself." Makoto took a moment think of an answer. "Perhaps a year or two. Hanging around the Dothraki makes it hard to kept track of time."

Now that was a surprise. If Daenerys was correct, she married Khal Drogo no more than two years ago, so they both were integrated into the Dothraki culture for around the same time.

To see that he was still able to behave like a normal person despite all the time he has spend as a slave was impressive by itself. It spoke volumes of how strong of a will he must have.

It has been three days since Dany and her group started their journey into the the land of the Samurai. Three whole days of traveling with barely any rest. The Dothraki accompanying her were strong enough to continue without much trouble, but even their fatigue was starting to show. Thankfully, things seemed to get a lot better once they went pass the mountains and began to reach the frontier to the forbidden land. Or as Makoto told her it was called, the Myre.

It was a take of fresh air when they were finally able to get out of that desert, but their hopes died as soon as they entered the swampy marshlands that makes up the land. The place was crawling with dangerous plant life and unstable terrain that could barely sustain any life.

This was by no means the land Daenerys imagined, but it was no doubt better than dying in a wasteland. The weather was quite humid, but that was far better than feeling the strong heat of the sun burning her skin.

Thankfully the wildlife here was much richer, so they were able to resolve their problems concerning their lack of food and water without much trouble. Makoto was already familiar with the land, so he knew where to find whatever they needed, something on which she couldn't be the more grateful for. The former slave was proving to be a very important part of their survival.

The Last Targaryen could now understand everything Jorah told her about why the Samurai were so feared and respected by so many people. Even going as far as being considered as some of the greatest warriors in all of Essos. This dangerous and unforgiven land was their home.

This was the Myre.

"I am curious. Where did you learned to speak the Common Tongue? It is very rare to see someone make use of it outside of Westeros." That was a question she was meaning to ask for quite some time. The journey was rather calm at the moment, so she decided to try to get to know the man that was guiding them.

Watching carefuly as his horse took one step after another, he took his time before he answered. "I was taught by my father. He wanted me to be very fluent in several languages due to the responsibility I would carry once I reached certain age. It is also a common requisite a Samurai must fulfil before they can offer their service."

Jorah's attention seemed to perk at this. His hand slowly reached for his sword in caution. "You are a Samurai?"

"I am, yes." Makoto responded with a short nod. "I was taught the art of the katana for as long as I can remember. I am what my people call an Orochi warrior. An Imperial assassin if you must."

Daenerys was surprised by the news. Their guide was not just any Samurai, but one that specializes in assassinations? This information was certainly a lot to take in. But then a question came to her.

"If you are a Samurai, then how were the Dothraki able to capture you?"

"We are indeed strong warriors, but we are not invincible." He explained as his horse moved with precaution due to the unstable terrain. "I was on a scouting mission with a few others, patrolling the borders and searching for any sights of intruders before we were suddenly attacked. The Dothraki came in big numbers without mercy. They killed my comrades, cutting their heads off and carrying them around like trophies."

There was anger in his voice, she could hear it, but his face did not show it.

"I slayed as many of them as I could, but I was quickly overwhelmed and eventually captured by them, striped from my armor and turned into nothing but a slave."

"How is it that you are still alive then?" Questioned Jorah with suspicion. "The Dothraki probably wouldn't give a damn about those that you killed, but they aren't exactly known for capturing their opponents during a fight. They just kill them."

"That is indeed true. The Dothraki never show mercy in combat." The now revealed Samurai agreed. As he said that, his face was then reached by the daylight coming from between the leafs. "I was actually close to losing my head when they got me. By the time I was forced into my knees and saw the blade above my head, I really thought it was the end."

"And then what happened?" Inquired Dany.

Hearing how hopeless his situation was, the Mother of Dragons couldn't help but wonder how was the warrior in front of her able to survive his encounter.

The former slave paused for a momen before he turned and pointed his hand at her. "And then you saved my life, Khaleesi."

Her face did not show it, but Daenerys was genially taken back by this sudden revelation. She gazed at his face more intently, looking for any familiarity that she could find. However, her mind was soon able to recognize a small resemblance he had to one of her very first memories from when she first joined the Dothraki as Khal Drogo's wife.

Dany was finally able to remember.

It was during the early raids, back when she was still new to the sight of the large massacres that the Dothraki caused wherever they went. Back when she had a gentler heart.

She remembered from back then a young man who apparently killed a lot of bloodriders. A man who was about to get executed by them. Her younger self could barely stand seeing so much death and practically begged for his life to be spared. And for some reason or another, Khal Drogo heed her call and allowed him to live as a slave.

"It was you…" She softly spoke in recognition, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Indeed. I owe my life to you, Khaleesi." He responded, glad that she was finally able to remember him. "And for that I've decided to devote the rest of it to you. I will give you my flesh, my sword and my skills. Everything that I have on me now belongs to you to use however you please."

That was the oath he made to himself on the day Daenerys Targaryen saved him from certain death. Thus he was one of the few who remained by her side when the rest of the Dothraki left with another Khal.

Dany was authentically surprised by his sudden statement and declaration of loyalty. However, that soon stopped when a thought came to her head.

She could see how having a Samurai as an ally could be beneficial to her and her cause. Someone who could fight off against several Dothraki and come victorious was certainly someone worth having on her side.

"You swear you will follow me during my quest for what is rightfully mine? Without ever questioning me or betraying me and my allies?"

"If that is your bidding, then I will follow you without question, Khaleesi."

Daenerys smiled to herself as she rode at his side. "Then I accept your service, Hayashi Makoto of Myre."

The Orochi didn't show any emotion, but gave the Last Targaryen a respectful light bow as a sign of appreciation for accepting his sword — even though he didn't have one at the moment.

Jorah on the other hand was skeptical, not entirely sure of what to feel about all of this. He could see how everything that Makoto told them made a lot of sense as to why he wished to follow Daenerys, but knowing that the man was a Samurai made him feel uneasy. It was hard to trust a man like that.

He did save them from dying in the desert, that's for sure, but only by bringing them to what was possibly and even more dangerous place. He will continue to follow her Queen as always, making sure to kept her safe and away from all harm, but he will do so by keeping a close eye on the Samurai.

The rest of the journey went without much happening as the group continue to march through the swamp. However, that was until the Orochi felt a sudden shift in the wind and immediately raised his hand, indicating everyone to stop.

"What's the matter?" Dany addressed the Samurai, taking notice of his odd behavior.

Makoto did not answer. Instead, he focused his attention to the coming wind, listening as it blew the leafs away.

There was silence. Dead and unnatural silence. The bloodriders soon took notice of this and took hold of their weapons, same with Jorah who tightened the grip on his sword.

Dany was confused by this, but remained silent as she watched Makoto get off his horse. "Stay here." He instructed as he walked a few steps ahead of them before rising his arms.

" _My name is Hayashi Makoto._ " He loudly announced, speaking in a language that none of them was able to understand. Not even Daenerys, who is quite adept in different languages, was sure of what he said. " _I'm the only son of Daimyo Hayashi Yasahiro, the Head of the Hayashi Clan and proud follower of the Emperor._ "

There was a moment of unnerving silence. Everyone stood in place without moving a single inch, but ready for anything that may happen. However, that all ended when a man steeped out from the shadow of a nearby tree.

His face was covered by a helmet and mask, and was carrying what could only be described as an overly long sword over his shoulder. The design of his mask was obviously for a display of intimidation.

" _We did not expect you to return after so long, young Orochi._ " The man spoke coldly in Japanese before frowning at the sight of the group. " _And certainly not with a group of Dothraki savages alongside you._ "

" _They are with me._ " Makoto stated with authority. " _We came from the afar and were hoping we could find shelter and food here in the homeland._ "

" _You dare bring these outsiders with you._ " The Samurai scoffed in disgust. " _You know that it is forbidden to bring people from the far lands in here. The punishment for failing to comply to this order is immediate death._ "

As soon as he said that, archers came from behind the trees and aimed their weapons at them. The Dothraki prepared to fight while Jorah stood protectively in front of Daenerys. But she was quick to respond to the situation.

"Stop! All of you!" Surprising everyone, she walked next to Makoto as she glared at the Samurai before them. "My name is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

The Samurai send Daenerys a cold look, clearly displeased by her sudden intrusion into their conversation.

"My name is Goto Unkan." The man introduced himself. Surprisingly, he spoke using the Common Tongue. "By decree of the Emperor, your kind is not welcome here. Leave this place at once and the only one here to die will be this traitor."

"No." The Last Targaryen said with a solid voice. "This man here is under my care. I will not allow any harm to come on his way."

"You choose death then."

"I choose to survive." She interrupted. The confidence on which she spoke was not lost. It sounded as if she was convinced that they were going to live through this, no matter what.

"Is that so? Then tell me, what reason do I have to not have you all executed right here and now?" Questioned the taller Samurai. He was no doubt amused by her defiant attittude.

"Because I have something your Emperor may be interested to see." A small smirk formed on her lips. She had one last card to play, even though she wanted to avoid using it at this time. However, the desperation of her people came first, so she had to ensure that the Samurai will allow them to stay. If only until they can recover their full strength. "Ser Jorah, if you may."

The Orochi stared at her in confusion before looking at the Knight. He was reaching for one of the horse's compartments and opened a small box where certain creatures were resting.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise. "Khaleesi…"

"Its alright. If my name is not enough capture his attention, then maybe this will." She reassured him, aware of the Samurai's concern. She knew that revealing them was a risky move on her part. There was people who will want nothing more than to take them from her. But at this time, this was probably their best bet to survive.

" _What the…?_ " The Samurai stuttered in his own language when three reptilian flying creatures flew out of the box and landed on Daenerys. Every single Samurai that was looking was absolutely shocked by what they were witnessing. They were small baby dragons, but living dragons nonetheless.

"I will repeat myself one more time." She spoke while carrying her dragons in a lovingly manner. "My name is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. I'm the Mother of Dragons and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." Taking a few steps forward, she stood face to face with the astonished Samurai. "And I wish to speak to your Emperor."

-)))o(((-

After things finally settle down, Daenerys and the others were then escorted through the marsh lands by the group of Samurai. The Kensei of course was the one leading them through what was probably the correct path.

Where were they taking them? None of them knew for sure, but Makoto had an idea.

As time progressed, the Orochi decided to speak. "I must confess Khaleesi, I found myself thinking that you were about to insult the Kensei in one way or another. We Samurai don't take it very well when people disrespect us. But I did not expect you to actually go and show them your dragons of all things.

"I needed a way to earn his interest since he was not aware of who I really was. Besides, you are the one that told me that your people venerates dragons as creatures of legends."

He shook his head. "True, but not quite. The dragons from our legends are far different to the ones the Westerosi may have come to know."

"How is that so?" Dany inquired in curiosity.

"For starters, the dragons depicted in the ancient stories are so large that they can reach the sky effortlessly. In a way, you could almost compare their bodies to that of a snake, but far longer than whatever the eye can see."

"That's...a little hard to imagine."

"I agree." He couldn't help but chuckle at her reply. "Even I find it a little too far fetched to believe, but my father always told me that even the oldest of legends have some true on them."

She smiled in amusement, finding this trivial talk to be somehow comforting after everything that has happened through the last few days. "Your father sounds like a wise man."

Makoto's face grimaced a little at the mention of this. "Yes…he was."

She did not fail to take notice of his reaction, and quickly understood the meaning of what his words meant before adopting an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I… I did not know that he…"

"It's alright, you don't have to worry, Khaleesi." He reassured her when he saw the distress in her eyes. "It has been years since his passing, so I don't really mind speaking about him."

"If it is alright to ask, what was your father like?" She suddenly questioned, surprising the Orochi. "I don't know much about mine other than what my brother told me, so I have always been curious as to what a father is like for other people."

"My father was an honorable man, that I can tell you without any doubt. He was always strict and focused on doing what was best for the clan, but not a very affectionate person when it came to his family."

She caressed her horse before asking. "Did that ever bothered you?"

"Not at all. I was his only son, so he always provided me with whatever necessity I had. It was all so one day I could take his place as a Daimyo and Head of our clan."

"A Daimyo?" She repeated as she blinked in confusion. "I don't believe I've heard that name before."

It was then that Jorah decided to approach them, having been listening to their conversation from a very fair distance. "If what I've have heard is correct, a Daimyo can be comparable to what a Lord is back in Westeros, Khaleesi."

"He is correct." Confirmed Makoto with a nod. However, before their conversation could develop any further, it got cut short when he realized that they were finally reaching the end of the swamp. "I believe we are almost there."

Taking the lead in front of the group and their escorts, the Orochi walked to what seemed to be a dangerous cliff. The wind hit his body with its strong currents, but he did not flinch as he continues to stare at the horizon.

Reaching his position with Jorah at her side, Dany soon saw what the former slave was gazing at. What she then saw was simply an outstanding sight.

Not so far down the cliff from where they were, one could bear witness of what could only be described as an immensely large bridge connecting to the piece of land.

Words could by no means describe how impressive the architectural wonder that the Samurai have constructed was. It was easily multiple generations old at best. But what was truly breathtaking was what stood at the other side of said bridge, standing proudly over a giant mountain with some portions of clouds hiding it from sight.

"Khaleesi, let me show you…" Makoto gestured to the majestic settlement that laid before them. "...the pride of the Dawn Empire, the royal capital of Koto."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that will be all for now folks. The storyline with the Samurai seems to be progressing rather fine. I'm quite pleased of how everything is going so far, so let us continue with whatever comes next; The Vikings!**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say right now. Soon Daenerys and her people will meet the Emperor of the Dawn Empire and some more stuff will develop with Makoto as they arrive to the city of Koto. Any confrontations or battles wont be happening until we get back to the Knights, but Game of Thrones has always been fun to watch even when there isn't any real action, but just the story-driven plot by itself is very enjoyable.**

 **With that said, please let me know what you guys think, any constructive criticism is more than welcome and please, I wish you all a wonderful day and a great new year!**


	4. Vikings l: Beyond the Shivering Sea

**Greetings and welcome to a new chapter of Games of Honor! This story seems to be growing quite nicely and I can't help but enjoy working in this little piece of fiction. However, the case, before we begin I would like to answer few questions I received from the previous chapter.**

 **If interested in the latest news and updates or looking for more details regarding the progress of my current stories, be sure to follow me on my Twitter account... leo0074**

 **Austin:**

 **Oh, those effects. No I don't think I will be adding them. Something I really enjoy about the Game of Thrones setting and atmosphere is that magic and even things like divine intervention is quite rare to see and considered as stuff of legend, so I'll probably just let things stay that way. Regarding Makoto, he as a Samurai is bound to the same code and rules any other Samurai does. As far as I know, sometimes their masters ordered them to do some immoral stuff yet remained loyal and did as they were told, so I don't consider the possibility of him as an Orochi consider a task to be beneath him. Also, Daenerys even in the show or books is very aware the reality of how ruthless the Dothraki are and how they behave, but they are still her people nonetheless. Still, the Dothraki will not be left on their own devices as long as they are in Samurai land, so them being aware of their savagery is not at miss.**

 **Perseus12:**

 **The Samurai and their future allegiances will remain unanswered for the time being, same with any other faction. Still though, I would recommend not taking things like 'who will the Iron Legion fight for' as granted.**

 **Lord Demolitions:**

 **Thanks! And who will side with who is a mystery that will remain unsolved for the time being. ;)**

 **Guest:**

 **Yeah, there's a serious lack of stories that involves Game of Thrones and For Honor. I mean seriously, both compliment each other pretty well! There's so much potential for interesting stories.**

 **Well, I guess those are all the question for the moment. So** **enough said and please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win…**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Sun Tzu**_

* * *

 **Vikings l: Beyond the Shivering Sea**

* * *

"This is outrageous!" The sound of a rough voice traveled throughout the walls of the large hall, along with a fist slamming into the wooden table. Dozens of men and women could be seen surrounding it, standing on the middle of the spacious room.

The anger of a very old looking Viking could be seen by everyone present. Jarl Lofarr, one of the oldest and most respected Warlords in the entire Warborn Clan, was utterly enraged by the latest news. "How is it that the Crow Clan, one of our closest and most powerful allies was wipe out without us even realizing it?!"

"They had less food and supplies than us." One man at the other side of the table explained. "And after their failed raid at Dragonstone and the death of their Jarl, things got a lot worse for their people."

Murmurs could be heard before someone else added. "Last I heard about them, their people have been starving for months now, and those bastards of the Ironborn took the opportunity to assault them."

The old Viking growled in frustration. This unexpected turn of events will no doubt create a mayor blow to his plans and hinder the preparations for the coming Great Raid. And without the other two clans supporting them for the invasion, their chances will only continue to get slimmer. Time was running out and his people didn't had enough food to last the coming winter. Their survival was at stake and neither of the other Viking clans were smart enough to realize that none of them will survive if they don't put their petty grudges aside and join forces.

Now that the Crow Clan was no more, their only options left were the Wolf Clan and the Bear Claw Clan. But unfortunately, neither of them was more cooperative than the other.

Dragonstone was an important factor that needed to be dealt with, as it represented a key point for the coming raid. But not only did the Crow Clan failed to capture it, but also got completely annihilated by their long time rivals for the control of the Shivering Sea, the Ironborn.

Nobody could remember when did the hostilities first started, only that they hated each other's guts tremendously for what was practically generations. The Vikings and the Ironborn have been raiding settlements from each other for years with no end at sight, or at least that's what everyone else believes. Lofarr had no intentions of letting the extermination of an entire clan go unpunished.

"Prepare the ships. We will search for any survivors that the Iron-bastards may have left behind." The Warlord announced his decision with a final sigh. However, it was not without someone protesting.

"Why should we bother helping those maggots? We need to look after our own!" Someone yelled at the Jarl from the other side of the table. "Winter is coming and we still don't have enough food to feed the entire island! If we bring more people here, we are only going to end up killing each other for scraps! Just let them all die and…"

The man didn't have a moment to finish what he was saying before an axe buried itself unto the back of his skull. Blood spilled over the floor but nobody said anything to the Jarl or the Berserker retrieving the weapon from the now lifeless corpse. "Someone else?" The Warlord asked loud enough for everyone inside the hall to hear.

As he expected, no one said a thing.

Satisfied with the new found silence, the old Viking leader spoke once more. "Like he said, we are running out of food and winter is on its way. If we are to survive, then we have to find more resources, and for that we need more men."

The last couple of years have been rough for his people, but they have managed to prevail until now. With that said, the Warborn Clan alone did not have the needed man power for a mayor assault on any of the larger settlements in either Westeros or Essos. But even so, that alone was not enough to stop them. Vikings were known for their stubbornness after all.

"Our enemies have grown weaker. While they so pompously warm themselves inside their fortresses made of stone, we have grown far stronger than any of them! We have hundreds of ships at our disposal and ready to sail! We have enough weapons to slaughter them all like the pigs they are! But most importantly, we have the gods on our side!"

The power of his words seemed to lift the spirits throughout the great hall. Everyone soon began cheering at the top of their lungs, shouting battle cries into the air while smashing their weapons against their shields in unison. A great war was on the horizon and Lofarr could feel it. Either they claim victory or Valhalla, none of that mattered.

"Now everyone, I believe it is time to pay our neighbors a visit!"

-)))o(((-

It was common knowledge that their homeland was located somewhere in the Shivering Sea, but its exact location was something that no one outside of their people knew. Not unless you were a Viking.

They lived at the archipelago of Valkenheim, a set of islands located in an unknown region of the Shivering Sea. This frozen tundra was a land where each Viking clan resided in their own island.

Traveling through the sea was something where one could easily spend months surrounded by nothing but water before they can ever see land again. However, with their distance not being that far from the rest of Westeros, confrontations with their sea neighbors was inevitable.

"Someone put that fire out!" A voice could be heard screaming in distress far in the background.

Black smoke clouded the sky, making it nearly impossible for the rays of daylight to reach the landscape. It was as if the very gods had abandoned them.

The smell of saltwater and burning flesh assaulted his nostrils, along with the constant sound of fighting. He took a moment to look at the carnage that was taking place allover the large mass of boats where the fighting was taking place.

Ships were smashing against one another, either burning or with big chunks of them missing, but that did little to prevent the battle that was raging from taking place. Markvard took a deep breath, filling his lungs before blocking an incoming sword. He pushed his armored attacker back and brought his two-handed axe down, tearing open the man's guts along with his pathetic armor.

The armored man fell to the floor like a lifeless puppet whose strings have been cut. Blood poured out of his open wound and mouth, but the Raider paid it no mind and went after his next opponent. His new victim should have pay more attention to his own surroundings, as he was quickly beheaded and thrown into the water before he could even realize who killed him.

Satisfied by his own handy work, Markvard allowed a grin to adorn his face before going after two more enemies who were fighting some of his brothers. The two Ironborn were able to keep up with his brethren, but they stood no chance against a battle-hardened Raider like himself.

One of them lost his sword, along with the rest of his left arm. The other one was definitely better than the first one. The man clad in armor was able to block two of his light attacks, but ended up losing his footing due to being unable to withstand the Raider's superior strength. Markvard took the opportunity to tackle the defenseless Ironborn, taking him a fair distance before throwing him into a pit if raging fire.

The sound of agonizing screams reached his ears, and the Viking couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The thrill of battle was intoxicating his senses.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself."

He didn't need to look to know who it was. The sound of a long spear impaling someone's face was all he needed.

"Can't say I don't." The Raider said as he chopped someone's leg off. "But you sure are having fun with that Iron-bastard."

Brenna snorted in amusement as she bashes her small round-shield into the back of someone's neck. A snap was the only thing she needed to hear to know he was nothing more than another dead man.

The Valkyrie already had her fair share of kills, but the Ironborn were numerous, and so were their ships. It was a good thing that they were quite stubborn, as having them rush at them – regardless of how many they already killed – made their task of wiping them out much easier. Confronting them directly instead of chasing their ships through the sea saved them a lot of trouble.

Tearing open the skull of one of the last remaining enemies, Markvard exhaled before retrieving his axe from the body, allowing it to join the already vast amount of corpses that were lying all over the deck. The ship was clear, but the battle was yet not over. The Ironborn may have more ships and men, but the Vikings were stubborn people.

"Everyone move!" He ordered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Raising his large weapon to the air, the Raider called for the rest of the Viking warriors before leading them to assault another enemy ship with a mighty battle cry. "Valhalla!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, I guess that's about it. I'm really sorry for the shorter chapter but introducing the Vikings into the story is proving to be a bigger challenge than what I first anticipated. Not for lack of trying mind you, but their mayor involvement in the story doesn't come until much later, and certain events have still yet to happen before they can be introduced properly.**

 **I took the chance to give the Vikings a little background as to how is their situation and how they live, along with their relationships with some of their neighbors. Also wanted to introduce a few of the Heroes we will be following in their side of story, which I knew there's still much to be explained, but that moment will come in due time.**

 **Next chapter will feature the return of the Knights of the Iron Legion. With a Warden in charge of Castle Stone, a Lawbringer and a Conqueror deep in the North during times of war, and the Lord Commander of the Legion finding himself betrayed in King's Landing. I can only say that shit is about to hit the fan very soon.**

 **Anyway, that's about it for now. Please let me know what you think guys in a review. I accept both constructive criticism and suggestions for things that you guys may want to see in the story. They can be taken into consideration, so please, don't be afraid to sure your ideas.**

 **With that said, I wish you all a wonderful day!**


End file.
